Nowadays, all kinds of materials are used for the construction of modular housing, such as pre-cut wood, steel, concrete panels, dry walls, etc. However, this type of modular conventional construction has the inconvenience of mixing a great variety of materials, which somewhat complicates the construction process, sometimes requiring welding operations when the building structure is composed of steel tubing, generating noxious gases to the operators. In addition, the use of cement aggravates the conditions of neatness of the job site.